Red Eye 2 The Eventuality
by TSTMsoldier
Summary: She saved several lives, fought for her own and thwarted a mysterious company, but what happens after wards? Lisa Reisert Is about to become fully aware of the consequences. Lisa and Jackson Pairing. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Red Eye 2;

The Eventuality

It has been roughly two weeks since the Red Eye flight to Miami and Lisa Reisert hasn't changed at all. She has a newly awaked, diminutive amount of self assurance that she had gained after the calamity that occurred on the plane. Lisa found that, preceding the flight, Lisa dwelled on her nameless attacker from THAT parking lot often, any more; her mind drifts to a certain manager. The same man who had attempted to eliminate her when she dispatched the plans to assassinate Charles Keefe. It began on the plane, after he had rendered her unconscious by the sheer force of his head colliding with hers, the dreams that both terrify and concern her. One night she would dream that he was fully engaged in ending her existence, and the next night, he was doing the exact opposite. The subsequent dream is one that Lisa feared the most. She responded in a way that made her question herself.

Waking form her nap, drenched in sweat, Lisa sat up quickly in her bed and tried to calm herself down. " Jackson Rippner." She thought to herself in the silence as a chill seemed to envelope her at the mentioning of his name. Sighing, she glanced at the alarm clock sitting a few feet from her. In bright green lights, the digital numbers read 4:16 pm. With a defeated sigh, she got out of bed and went to the restroom prior to retreating into her living room. "I have to be at work in less than five hours, so, why am I up?" She questioned herself just as she located her favorite spot on her couch and flipping through a multitude of channels until she stopped. Gone with the wind was on. "Classic." She spoke aloud. Just then, a few of the things that Jackson had said to her came crashing down on her. She dismissed the memories just as quickly as they had arrived.

After the movie had finished, Lisa looked at the clock to see that the displayed time on her clock said 6:42 pm. "Geese! " Lisa squealed. She quickly got up and made her way to the shower. Once she had finished that she dried off, got dressed put on some make up and was out of the door. She arrived at the Lux Atlantic hotel with seven minutes to spare. She entered the building and said her good mornings' to co-workers and smiled kindly to the guests in the lobby on her way to clock in. The day had carried on with its predictable, uneventful pattern as usual and Lisa cherished the normality of it all.

**** At the Miami Police Department****

Jackson was lying on a mat the he figured was suppose to pass for some sort of bed with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, he didn't sleep much lately, his mind seemed to race with thoughts about Lisa, his company and escaping. Any day now the company that employed Jackson would help him escape this archaic holding center. The simplicity of everything was astonishing to Jackson, even now. His thoughts were interrupted when a police officer came to the cell that Jackson was in and began to speak. "Get up Rippner. You're being moved. ""At this late hour officer? What could be the motive behind that I wonder?" Jackson responded mockingly as he proceeded to stand up and head for the door. He smirked at the officer, who only rolled his eyes in frustration while he unlocked the door to Jackson's cell. "Where will I be going officer? "" Where all of the other little terrorists go, Guantanamo Bay." The officer spoke coldly. "Is there no back up? Can you really be the only person they sent to "escort" me to the shiny black armored Escalade?" "There are two more officers outside. Don't worry; you'll have plenty of company on the ride to the ferry." The officer let out a chuckle that he clearly didn't even try to cover up. Jackson only smirked.

The officer aggressively took hold of Jackson's faded orange shirt and shoved him down the hallway before quickly following Jackson. It was a quiet, three minute walk to the back door of the Miami Police Department, only the sound of their shoes moving across the floor could be heard. The officer unclipped a large key chain from his belt and located the one for this door and took his time, starring at Jackson with a smug grin on his face. A moment later, key in hand, the officer opened the door and made Jackson walk out first. The officer had barely taken three steps outside when he noticed the dead officers on the ground lying in their own pools of blood. He attempted to speak, but when he found that only sounds were escaping his wide open mouth, he turned to look at Jackson before a bullet quietly passed through his skull and his body fell to the ground.

A moment Later, Jackson's attention turned from the deceased officer in front of him, to a black suit case that slid across the pavement from a dark corner. He looked back at the officer one more time before bending over and grabbing the keys attached to his belt and freed himself from his cuffs. Jackson walked over to the suit case and picked it up. Upon opening it, Jackson found a change of clothes, an envelope containing some money, a remote start key chain, a gun with silencer equipped and a note that read;

Mr. Rippner,

Please report back to the company with all haste to assess the Keefe situation.

Jackson read the unsigned note one more time before looking back at the suit case and picked up the key chain and pressed the ' START' button. After pressing that button, the lights in a silver BMW in the parking lot lit up and he walked over to it, got in and quickly sped off into the war Miami night, only moments before an alarm had sounded. Jackson drove until he found a cheap hotel he assumed would keep him hidden until tomorrow morning at least. Jackson parked the car in the back and changed from his jail attire to a classic black suit. After paying for his room Jackson walked in, set what few belongings he had down and fell backwards on the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Not quite four hours had passed by when Lisa woke up from the nightmare that replayed over and over in head and she found herself drenched in sweat, horribly entrapped in her sheets. Lisa searched the room, looking for anything that could be out of place, but, the darkness obscured her vision. After a few moments of what Lisa called, "Necessary Precautions", she went into the kitchen to get a drink when a red light caught the attention of her peripheral vision. It was the digital clock on her coffee maker. The time read 3:17am. With a sigh, Lisa hung her head and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "I have to be at work in five hours." Lisa thought before turning on her television and flipping channels until she landed on a familiar channel that happened to be airing Legend. Lisa watched the movie un-attentively when she opened her laptop to check her e-mail. She was surprised to find an e-mail from Charles Keefe that read;

Lisa,

My family and I were curious if you would like to join us for supper tomorrow evening to regale us with your heroic tale. We will be in Miami tomorrow for the trial of Mr. Rippner. We hope to hear from you soon.

Charles Keefe

Lisa studied the e-mail for a moment since she had forgotten the trial was tomorrow. "Should I go?" Lisa questioned herself. "No. Why should I go? I don't need to be there." She assured herself. She quickly responded yes to Mr. Keefe, shut her laptop, set it to the side and returned her attention to the television, until after about twenty minutes of fighting to keep her eye lids open, Lisa finally gave in and fell asleep on her couch.

***** With Jackson ******

Jackson had shaved his stubble, showered, changed and then examined the note that had been provided for him. "Return to the company, huh? I wonder what they are planning to do about everything that happened." Jackson thought to himself before he grabbed the keys to his new BMW and left. He got into the vehicle and drove off into the night. It was a two hour drive to his destination, one that Jackson was not looking forward to. Jackson looked at the clock just above the radio. "Ugh! 3:17. I should just go back to the motel and sleep, forever. Well, not forever. I still have a few things to take care of, but, just as soon as I'm finished." Jackson told himself.

Upon arriving at a, rather large, black building, with black windows, surrounded by a sea of pavement without a single trace of greenery around, the building seemed to span the distance of several blocks, if you include the titanic parking lot, as you near the building, you have to pass through security, which means a gate that is controlled by two guards in their post, who require some form of picture identification, you then have to check your car in about a block away, much like you would with a valet, only it's a security guard taking your car, and you are then, finally, escorted to the main doors in a black escalade, where you will once again go through another security inspection succeeding your entry into the building. Before walking away, the security guard handed Jackson a key that he put, in his pocket.

Once Jackson was in, he walked through the pitch black lobby until he arrived at the elevators. He entered the middle elevator and, at the bottom of the panel of buttons, there is a key hole, Jackson pulled the key he had been given out of his pocket and he inserted the key, into the key hole and turned it counter clockwise. After the key was turned, the elevator doors quickly closed and the elevator began to descend the elevator shaft. Jackson grabbed the key and put his hands in his pockets and waited a few moments for the elevator to come to a stop.

The doors open and Jackson is greeted with nothing but blackness. He confidently stepped out of the elevator and walked straight. A faint click could be heard before a light came on, just above Jackson. It was a small white orb of light that seem to float above him, before more lights, in random order, began to light up the ceiling, revealing almost blinding white walls and a narrow walkway that lead to the far end of the room. On either side of the walk way was a pit that lead to an incinerator. The doors on the other side of the room were gigantic in size, and they were black, but, shiny.

As Jackson approached the doors, he looked up at a camera, hidden behind a small, circular shaped, glass shield that protruded from the right door, until the doors began to open, slowly. Once the blockade had been opened enough to allow him to pass, Jackson did so and entered the poorly lit room. There was a, sort of horseshoe shaped table that seated several older looking men in nice suits. There was another small orb of light above every other seated man.

There was another seat in the center of the horseshoe that Jackson took just before a mans voice boomed and echoed throughout the room," Jackson Rippner, you have been summoned here today to discuss the failure of the Charels Keefe assassination. As you are, well aware, the customer had paid in advance, so, their refund will be coming out of your bank account, unless, you can complete the assignment in under ten hours. Your escape from prison should have been noticed by now, so, Charels Keefe shouldn't be in town long after this goes to the news. Is this something you believe you can accomplish?"

" Yes sir." Jackson replied throught clenched teeth. " Good. Then you know what you must do." " What about Lisa?" Jackson questioned hastily. The man took a minute to respond, " Aquire Miss Riesert and return here. You will be updated then." The man said before getting up from his seat and dissapearing into the dark. Once all of the men had left the room, Jackson rose from his seat and left, the same way that he had come in, only, when the security guard approached him, the security guard handed him a manilla envelope and and walked away. With a determined look on his face, Jackson headed for his car and thought to himself, " Here I come Leese."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa had woken up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groggily hunted down the tiny device that was causing her so many problems when the ringing stopped. "I can't believe I fell asleep on the couch." After a few minutes of searching, Lisa found her phone buried between the couch cushions. When she finally looked at it, she noticed the missed call from the Lux Atlantic before she quickly turned to her clock. "8:47!" Lisa cried out. She called back.

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia."

"Cynthia! Hey! It's Lisa. "

"Oh! Hi Lisa. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I fell asleep on my couch. I just woke up. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright Lisa. See you soon."

Lisa ran to the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower. Once she finished, she got dressed, put some mouse in her hair, applied little make up and was out the door. Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the Lux Atlantic.

The day had gone by like most others. A problem every now and again, but, mostly un-eventful. At one, Lisa took a lunch break, but when she returned at two, things took a turn for the chaotic. There were news crews, police, and fire fighters and ambulances and do not cross tape everywhere. Lisa quickly ducked under some of the tape and headed for the front door, only to be stopped by an officer.

"I'm sorry miss, but, you can't be here right now."

"You don't understand. I'm a manager at this hotel. I need to get inside."

The officer moved aside and Lisa continued on her way to the doors. Once inside, she could see the wreckage. There was glass all over, a large part of the lobby looked like it had been set on fire, and there was smoke everywhere. Lisa stopped in her tracks, however, when she felt someone grab her arm. Her heart stopped. She was sure that if she turned around, it would be Jackson behind her. It was a panicked Cynthia, to her relief.

"Oh my god! Lisa! I tried to call you!"

"God. I'm sorry. My phone died. I never plugged it in last night."

"Lisa, Mr. Keefe is dead."

"…. What? How?"

"He came by to tell you what time to come over. When he left, his car blew up. Right outside the building. The cops want to question you."

"I understand. Mr. Keefe and I knew each other. And there was that incident a few weeks ago…. "

"Lisa, the cop that wants to talk to you is coming this way."

Lisa and Cynthia both turned in the direction of the cop. He was average looking, no, significant characteristics, he seemed, plain. He had Short brown hair, he was tall, and wearing a tan suit. He seemed to strut when he walked, however. Lisa found that he had a sense of arrogance and was superfluously conceited.

"Miss Reisert? "

"Yes. "

"I'm detective Casaver Lewis. I have a few questions to ask you." He spoke before looking at Cynthia, who was watching intently. "In private, if you mind. "

"Oh. Sure. Yeah." She said quickly before looking at Lisa and walking away.

"Let's find a place to sit down, this could take a few minutes. "

"Alright. How about my office?"

"That'll do just fine." He said before following Lisa.

*****With Jackson*****

From the safety of his darkened hotel room, he watched from his laptop, the chaos that erupted from his work. A news reporter was standing in front of the Lux Atlantic, telling the world,

"At 1:48 this afternoon, this vehicle to the right of me," the man said, gesturing to the blackened vehicle, "exploded in front of The Lux Atlantic resort. Inside the vehicle were Secretary of Homeland Security Charles Keefe and several members of his armed security team. After the car was set ablaze, the weapons began to fire and the bullets when in many different directions. So far, the police have recorded seven dead, eleven hospitalized and four injured. The police still have no leads, but several of the employee's are currently being questioned. Among the employee's to be investigated, is Lisa Reisert. Known associate of Charles Keefe and manager of The Lux Atlantic. If you recall, a few short weeks ago Miss Reisert was held hostage on a plane and forced to assist in the assassination attempt of Charles Keefe. Authorities now believe that Miss Reisert may have had more to do with the assassination of Charles Keefe than she led on." A Picture of Lisa was shown as the man concluded. "If you have any information that could be of any possible use, please call 911. "

"What the hell!" Jackson screamed at the screen. "How could they think that Lisa did this!" Jackson closed the laptop and set it aside. He then turned on the television and flipped channels until he saw himself. The voice of a woman could be heard and she was saying;

"Rippner escaped from police custody late last night. The escape was not caught on tape due to equipment failure. Jackson Rippner is said to be armed and dangerous. "The woman went on to explain the red eye flight to Miami, in which he allegedly held Lisa hostage and the described the car bomb outside the Lux Atlantic. It was all repetitive, until the screen showed a portly, balding man interviewing a police officer.

"We have come to the conclusion that, after escaping custody, Mr. Rippner followed Charles Keefe to this location and planted the bomb when no one was looking. We think he chose this location in an attempt to possibly frame Miss Reisert, who had previously been held hostage on a plane….." Jackson turned the television off and let out a laugh. "These people don't know anything." He spoke to himself before grinning. "Now that that is done, there is only one thing left to do." Jackson grabbed his car keys, what few things he did have and left.

***** With Lisa *****

She opened her front door and let out a sigh. She hung her jacket up and set her keys in the dish by the door. She'd been at the police station all day. After she was harangued by Detective Lewis, he insisted that she accompany him to the station. "For my own good of course." she mocked the detective before she walked to bedroom and turned on her light. She kicked off her shoes and was about to undress when her phone rang. She zipped her skirt back up and walked into the living room. She leaned over to pick it up, when a voice spoke from the darkness, "Hello Lisa. "


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa stood in the hallway, trembling, as she starred at Jackson. He was in her apartment, sitting on the arm of her couch, looking at her, and he looked so, calm. It was completely unnerving, but she couldn't look away. Her head screamed at her, compelling her to run. He could only be here for one reason, and Lisa didn't want to die today. However, the fear only intensified when three large men stepped out of her kitchen. She was trapped.

Jackson saw Lisa's eye's shift to her bedroom, she was going to try and run, so Jackson stood up, walked towards her and began to speak. "Calm down Leese. Don't over exert yourself. This can only go one of two ways Leese. You know that." Jackson spoke his words calmly. "All you have to do is get in the car."

"No." Lisa said confidently before she made a quick dash for her bedroom. She quickly slammed shut the door and locked it before looking for something to defend herself with. When she found herself utterly defenseless, the idea of escaping through the window occurred to her. Just as she began to make her way to the window, however, one of the large men busted her door down. Lisa turned around and saw them entering her room. She ran to the window and started opening it before one of the large men tried to grab her.

Lisa quickly dodged the slow moving man, only to find herself face to face with another. Lisa turned to flee in the opposite direction when she felt to massive arms wrap around her. Lisa threw all of her weight forward and then threw it backwards causing the back of her head collided with the man's nose. The man quickly released Lisa and fell to his knees, cupping his hands over his nose. Lisa backed away from the man she had just injured, only to unknowingly then walked into the other large man. He grabbed Lisa's arms, bent her forward and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up so she could look up at Jackson when he spoke.

"Leese. I continue to admire your fighting spirit, but this has accomplished nothing. "

"Jackson—"Lisa began to protest, but the man restraining her tightened his grip on her hair.

"Don't, Leese. Just, calm down a minute."

Lisa stood there, breathing just as heavily as Jackson, waiting for what would happen next. Jackson let out a loud sigh and fixed his hair before saying, "You should have just gotten into the car, Leese." When Jackson finished, he nodded to the large man restraining Lisa and he placed a rag over her nose and mouth. She struggled for a moment before eventually giving in to the chloroform and once she was out, the man threw Lisa over his shoulder and looked at Jackson.

"Alright, uh, put her in the back of the car so we can get going. We've got about a two hour drive to make, so use the restroom now. We're not stopping. "Jackson joked as he grabbed Lisa's shoes and followed the man carrying Lisa out to the car.

Jackson got in up front in the passenger seat, and after he got situated, he looked back at Lisa. She was still unconscious, so frail and delicate, but so strong, all at the same time. He'd never met anyone like Lisa. Every second he looked at Lisa the guilt inside of him increased, until the other men began to pile into the car. He quickly looked away and remembered why he had come. The car started up and they just, left. No one seemed to notice a thing. Jackson grinned and let himself sneak one more glance at Lisa before returning his attention to the road ahead of him.

*****Roughly Two Hours Later*****

Lisa didn't know how long she'd been out, but when she woke up, all she could see was a bright light. "Am I, dead?" Lisa thought to herself before her eyes began to focus. She hears Jackson's voice before she could actually see him. "Leese? Come on. Focus, Leese." Lisa looked around and found that she was seated on the floor of an elevator. She forced herself to stand up and looked at Jackson.

"Where am I, Jackson? " She asked groggily.

"That doesn't matter right now. Right now, though, you need to pay attention to me. You're about to go into a big room, with a bunch of dangerous people that want to talk to you. You would do well, to refrain from your usual behavior. "

"Why are you telling me this, Jackson?"

"Because these people are not as forgiving or patient as I am. They will kill you, without thinking twice."

"Like you're no different?"

"I thought twice, more than once, Lisa." Jackson roughly grabbed her by the arm and drug her behind him.

Lisa took in her surroundings. Jackson was pulling her towards an elevator inside some building. The walls were shiny and black, the inside of the elevator, however, were an intense white color. Jackson shoved Lisa inside the elevator when the doors had opened all of the way and inserted his key and turned it counter clockwise. The ride to the bottom was quiet, and the air was thick with tension. When the doors reopened, Jackson and Lisa were greeted with darkness. Lisa quickly turned to look at Jackson.

"Walk straight. Don't try to run in some other direction to escape me. You won't like what happens. Trust me, if only this once." Lisa studied Jackson for a moment, trying to understand him before stepping out of the elevator. She cautiously took a few more steps forward before looking back. When she saw that Jackson was behind her, she paused, and spoke, "Jackson. Please. You don't have to do this. I know you don't want to do this."Jackson looked at her for a moment. His words were coated in ice and he didn't look at Lisa when he spoke. "What I want is irrelevant." Lisa swallowed hard, turned back around and continued walking straight. When the lights suddenly began to turn on, Lisa paused and took in the room. "What kind of place is this?" she mumbled to herself as she made sense of the room before continuing forward to the door.

A few moments later, the enormous black doors began to open, revealing the large desk and all of the people seated at it, and the single chair in the center of the room. Lisa's heart began beat faster, but she tried to conceal her panic. Jackson walked Lisa to the chair, and once she was seated, Jackson stood behind her.

"Excellent work, Mr. Rippner, with Keefe. His family was supposed to have been dealt with as well, but, Keefe was the priority, so, well done. And I see you managed to apprehend Ms. Reisert as well. "Came the voice

"What is this? Who are you? "Lisa asked.

"What? Mr. Rippner didn't tell you? Well, we can't just let you, walk away from this. You caused us quite a few problems. "

"So, you're going to kill me?"Lisa chocked out, holding back her urge to cry.

"That's a possibility, but, that's up to you, isn't it. "The man said with a chuckle.

"I don't understand?" She saw the man look behind her, so, Lisa automatically whipped her head around so she could see what it was that that man was looking at. It was Jackson. Lisa looked at Jackson, silently begging him to reconsider as pulled out his gun. She felt like she couldn't breathe. He heart was beating too fast. He pulled his gun out, aimed it at Lisa's head and whispered, "Don't move."


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson saw Lisa slam her eyes shut in preparation for her eminent death. He didn't know what he would expect from her when she faced the end, but he did notice the single tear slid down her cheek. "Well, Mr. Rippner, what are you waiting for?" Jackson let out a loud sigh and turned his gun from Lisa's head to his boss and without hesitation fired his weapon. Just as the man fell to his knees, Jackson pointed his gun at the rest of the men in the room and emptied two clips into the un-armed men.

Lisa kept her eyes closed. She heard the gunshots that rang out a few inches from her. She was too terrified to open up her eye's to see what was happening. She only knew that she was still alive, for the moment. A few moments later, when the room was quiet, she felt someone grab her shoulders. "Lisa." She heard Jackson speak softly to her. "Leese. Look at me."

Immediately, Lisa opened her eyes, only to find Jackson's entrancing blue eye's starring into hers. "Jackson…" She whispered before she was cut off by Jackson.

"Not now. We have to go, right now." He stood up and extended his hand to help her up. Lisa cautiously placed her hand in his and he pulled her off of the ground. Once they were both upright, Jackson ran with Lisa, hand in hand, out of that room and the trick room back to the elevators. They quickly made their way back up to the lobby floor. When the doors opened, Jackson continued running with Lisa, past the guard station. He quickly pulled his recently reloaded gun and shot the guard.

Jackson pulled Lisa out of the front doors and into the shuttle that had delivered them to the building. Jackson got in first and shot the driver before throwing him out. Lisa quickly got in right after and sat behind the driver's seat and then Jackson climbed into the driver's seat. He started the van and sped back to his car, shooting everyone that they passed until they were finally in Jackson's car and past the gate.

The ride back to Miami was a quiet one. Lisa had so many questions to ask him, but didn't know where to start. Jackson wanted to explain why he did what he did, but, couldn't find the words to describe it. When Jackson pulled up in front of Lisa's house, he shut the car off and they sat there in silence until Lisa finally spoke up.

"Would you like to come in for a drink? "

"Sure." He replied quietly.

Jackson and Lisa got out of the car and went inside. Lisa turned her lights on and went into the kitchen; Jackson sat down at the dining room table. "I have some red wine, a few beers, and some vodka. Coffee…"

"I'll take a beer."

Lisa poured herself a glass of wine, grabbed Jackson a beer and sat down at the table across from him.

"Jackson?" Lisa spoke timidly.

"Yes."

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Jackson responded hesitantly before taking a large drink of his beer.

Lisa sipped her wine before asking, "Why did you, not, kill me?"

"Would have preferred that I did?" He said jokingly, allowing a smirk to grace his lips.

"No. Of course not. I just, I was just so sure that you… well, that you wanted to-"

"I thought I did." Jackson interrupted. "Before I came back for you, it was all I thought about. And then you came home that night, and I suddenly didn't know what I wanted, until I was about to shoot you."

Lisa kept her focus on her glass. "And now?"

"I'm still not sure what I want now." Jackson finished off his beer and stood up quickly, causing Lisa to flinch and look at him. He bent over the table; he was only a few inches from her. "Jackson-"Before Lisa could say another word, Jackson place a finger over her mouth and she swallowed hard. When she closed her mouth, Jackson looked at her for a moment and then whispered, "Lisa, neither of us is safe anymore."

"Why not? Didn't you kill everyone?"

"No. I only killed the Florida region manager. I get my assignments from him, and he gets the assignments from higher up. They're going to find out about this. There's no avoiding it."

"Jackson. I need to call my dad."

"Absolutely not. His phones are bugged. If you call him, they'll find out and you'll put him in danger along with us."

"How do you know that they're bugged?"

"Because I had them bugged." He answered honestly.

Lisa looked at Jackson for a moment and suddenly became incredibly confused. "What am I doing?"i She questioned herself. "This is the same man that tried to kill me. Then again, he also saved my life. Ugh! What do I do?"

"Leese?" Jackson said, breaking her from her internal struggle.

"Yeah?"

"We need to make a stop somewhere, and then, we'll go to my place for a few days, let things quiet down for a few days, then I'll asses our situation and we can move forward from there. You'll need to gather some of your things before we leave."

"Jackson?" Lisa said before standing up and walking over to him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this? "

"What do you mean? I'm saving our asses."

"I realize that, Jackson, but why? Why didn't you just kill me, and save yourself all of this trouble?"

"Because I couldn't, Leese. " He turned his head to look at anything but Lisa.

"Jackson," Lisa choked out. Jackson slowly turned to look at her. Her eyes were watering." Thank you, so much." She swiftly embraced him in a hug. Jackson stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment before Lisa cleared her throat and broke away. "So, um, when do we go to your friends?"

"As soon as you're finished packing."

"Alright then. I'll do that now." Lisa finished her glass and went into her bedroom. First, she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and traded her heels for a pair of black converse. She grabbed several large bags from the top of her closet and quickly stuffed them with clothes, shoes, make up and toiletries. She finished about ten minutes later and walked into the living room to see Jackson going through her music. "I'm done."

"Alright then. Let's go." Lisa and Jackson walked outside and got inside Lisa's car. Jackson quickly sped off down the street. About twenty minutes later, Jackson and Lisa arrived outside of a white apartment building. Jackson got out and Lisa followed him. They went inside and took the stairs to the third floor. When they came to the door numbered 308, Jackson knocked on the door.

A thin man with dirty blond hair opened his door as far as the chain lock would let him. "Jackson? Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I need two packages." Jackson said from the doorway.

"Two?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No man. Uh, come on in."

"Dean. I have someone with me."

"Who?"

"Lisa."

"That chick you wanted to off? Man. Alright, I guess. Just, hurry up." Dean closed the door, unlocked the chain and opened his door.

"Lisa, come on." Jackson said as he walked in. Lisa was right behind him. Jackson and Lisa walked into the living room and sat on the couch. About fifteen minutes later, Dean came back into the living room with two large, black duffle bags. He set them both on the ground and opened them up.

"So, everything is here. Both bags have the same seven guns, same amount of ammo. Both contain caviler. You can check it out if you want. "

"I trust you Dean. " Jackson said quickly. "Well, Leese and I should get going. How much do I owe you?

"Twenty-four hundred." He watched Jackson as he got his wallet out. When Jackson handed him the money Dean spoke again. "So, where are you going to be staying then?"

"I think its best if only I know. Nothing personal. "Jackson said before turning to Lisa. " Come on Leese." He said before picking up the duffle bags.

"Hey man. Why don't you stick around for a few?"

"I don't think so, Dean."

"I think you are Jackson." Dean said before pulling out his gun and pointing it at them.

i


	6. Chapter 6

*****Authors Note*****

Hey everyone! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far. I'm working on the next chapter right now. It should be up by Friday. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions or anything. I appreciate the Feed Back.


	7. I'm soooo sorry!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to come back to this... I hope that there are still a few of you out there that remember about this... I'm working on new chapters as we speak and I hope to have at least one or two new chapters up by this weekend! Wish me luck and let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 7

What the hell do you think you're doing Dean?" Jackson asked firmly.

"Look man, I'm sorry about this... The price on you, on both of you, it's not just chump change or something and you know just as well as I do that I could really use that money. " Dean said almost begging him to understand it seemed, but Jackson would have none of that.

"I don't give a shit how much money you owe to whichever person you're in debt to this time Dean!" Jackson was furious. "We've been friends for thirteen years! I came here for help and you're selling me out... Well, I'm done with this conversation and I'm done with you."

Jackson pulled out his own gun and shot Dean several times in the chest before finally emptying his final bullet into Deans head. He walked over to the lifeless body and grabbed his wallet and placed it in his back pocket, then walked to a large abstract painting on the wall and pulled it towards him revealing a safe with no sort of combination lock, but instead a small circle. Jackson walked back over to where Dean laid dean on the ground an drug him to the safe. He places his right thumb on the circle and it scanned the thumb and a faint click could be heard before the door slowly swing open a tiny bit.

Lisa just stood there and watched him work. She couldn't really believe what she was seeing. She just watched him kill a man, who would have turned them over to the same people who would have killed them, and he was now... "Is he really robbing him?" She thought to herself.  
"Great! I feel like I'm in some crazy dream or some movie or something. Ugh! This just seems so unreal... "

"Alright Lisa, I've got everything I think we might need... We're gonna take one of his cars and just drive to Mexico and we can go from there but we need to leave now. " Jackson spoke quickly and started ushering her out of the room when Lisa stopped him.

"I don't know about all of this Jackson. Can't we just stop for a second? You know, slow down for a minute and think about things?"

"Lisa, we can talk about things once were on the road because right now, we have to leave..." He outstretched a hand to her but she only clasped her hands together and held them firmly against her chest, never breaking the eye contact though...

"Lisa. We seriously don't have time for this right now... You need to trust me..." He spoke with a forced calm trying to reassure her that she could, in fact, trust him.

"I do Jackson, it's just..."

"Look Lisa, you either trust me or you don't. You say you do so prove it."

"I do trust you! I just, don't know if I can do this Jackson. What are we doing!? This is insane. We're both just gonna pick up everything and just drive to Mexico!? What about my dad or my mom Jackson? I can't just van..." She was cut interrupted by Jackson's forehead made a swift, hard connection with hers. She went limp and fell but Jackson managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "I'm sorry..." He whispered to her.

There was no time right now for Lisa's questions or for her to over think the situation. If they were going to survive then it was now or never. He knew that this was gonna be rough when he impulsively decided that there was something about this woman that compelled him to make sure that she was alive. He just, couldn't imagine a world where Lisa Reisert didn't exist. She had somehow managed to creep inside him and attach herself to a part of him and it wasn't letting go...

*******Several Hours Later********  
Lisa began to stir. Her head was throbbing so she waited a few moments before opening her eyes to the blinding sunlight. Her head was propped up against a glass window, she was in a car and it was moving. All at once it seemed everything started to come back to her. Jackson, that place she was, Dean, and Jackson's forehead. She moved slowly to reposition herself on her seat. She looked over at Jackson who was quietly just focusing on the road.

"What happened Jackson?" She asked with a little aggravation evident on her voice.

"Things went from bad, to worse, to total shit storm Leese. That's what happened." He stated sarcastically.

Lisa groaned and let her head fall into her hands for a moment before she looked up at him. " I get that, Jack, but I don't see the reason why you had to bash me in the head... "

"Because we didn't have time to sit around and think about it or discuss things Lisa. " he sounded almost angry. "I'm trying to keep us alive right now, the best way I can... I need you to stop questioning everything and just so what I say when I say it. And another thing. I..."

Jackson was cut off when something smashed into the side of their car and then everything went black...


End file.
